fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
RotRR: Episode 2
On a warm summer day, Val’s family are going on a vacation... Val) Alright, Mom. Sure Dad. I won’t leave the house in a mess like last time. Val’s Mom) Make sure Leo doesn’t go out of control! Leonidas) WHAT- Val) *Pockets Leonidas.* I won’t. Val’s Mom) Alright. Be good! Val) I always am, mom... -_- Val’s Dad) See you, son. *Fist bumps Val.* (Both parents leave.) Outside Nintendo, Ray and Aaron are parked beside Val’s leaving parents. Nintendo and Ray quickly get to Val’s home’s front door.. Aaron) *Has phone against his ear* Ring-ring, ring-ring, ding-ding, ding - …*Looking over at the driver’s seat* YOU’RE NEVER DRIVING MY PRECIOUS AGAIN! Raphoon) *Looking out the windshield towards a window at Val’s house* I see you...Guffey, I see you and you will pay...*Watches Val’s parents go to their car* ATTENTION! Aaron) *Lifts glasses up* Ow, my ears! Be careful, you’ll break a window! Back in Val’s house... Val) Hey guys. How’s it going? Leonidas) *Flying around.* SUUUGAAARRR- Valentin) Don’t mind him. He’s having a sugar rush. >_> Ray) *Opens the door and enters the room* CHOCOLATE!!! *Leaves the room* Nintendo) OH NO YOU DON’T! *Leaves the room, possesses Ray, and enters the room* She’s not getting away with the chocolate! Val) :O Leonidas) Spartans. Spartans everywhere. Val) Leo, go play Halo 4. Leonidas) :D OK! *Flies away.* Val) ...in two hours. Leonidas) *Suddenly stops and turns around to face Val.*...WHAT. (Door opens quickly.) Aaron) *Raging* NEVER LEAVE DOORS UNLOCKED, I KICK THEM HARD! VAAAAAL! Nintendo) *Tries to play Halo 4 on the Wii U* Why isn’t this working? Val) What the- gimme that! *Snatches controller from Nintendo and shuts off the Wii U. He then puts the controller aside and clicks a button on the Wii U. The Halo 4 disc is ejected out from it, and picks it up.* This for the XBOX. Seriously, dude. It even says so! *Walks over to Aaron and pulls him away from the door.* Nintendo) But that says Wii U on it. Val) ...LEONIDAS. Aaron) RACCOON! YOU STUPID, RACCOON! *Slaps Val* Val) o_e Well, I’ll say! *Flips Aaron over using jujitsu.* Hi-YAH! Leonidas) :O WHOA. Nintendo) *Eats popcorn* Too bad Ray doesn’t get to watch this. *Looks at self* Oh, right. :3 Aaron) *Glasses are broken in front of him* ...You broke my shades... Val) O_O OH DAAAAA- Leonidas) SHEEEEET- Val) Good Aaron? :D Aaron) GOOD?! *Getting up* YOU BROKE MY SHADES...YOU GAVE ME THE WRONG NUMBER AND I CALLED SOME RANDOM G- Val) Now hold, on- *Spins around.* SPINAZKU! *Is wearing shades and a fedora.* There’s been a slight misunderstanding here, ladies and hyenas- I mean, gents! Leonidas) Try saying “cats and chicks”- Val) Cool it, cats and chicks! Leonidas) … -_- Nintendo) Does that mean you have to save me too? -_-’ Val) ...what? Nintendo) I’M A DAMSEL IN DISTRESS GAWD DAYUMEET! *Continues to eat popcorn* Raphoon) *Peaks out of Aaron’s pocket and mumbles* Perfect...Leonidas, stay there... Aaron) AND NINTENDO ISN’T SHARING ANY POPCORN...AND I HAVE A DATE TO GET TO! *Throws Raphoon out of his pocket, picks his broken glasses up, and runs outside, while trying to put his broken shades on* Nintendo) If this date’s with Ray, then the date’s off. Aaron) *Heard from outside* IT’S NOT! Nintendo) GOOD! Raphoon) *Looks at Leonidas and signs* ATTENTION! Leonidas) Aw who the heck brought the roadkill along... Val) O.o Raphoon) ATTENTION, I am not roadkill! Leonidas) LIES! Val) Oh darn- Raphoon) Rocko-Buddy, what do you say? Roxanoid) I SAY LOOK AT THAT TACO SITTING ON THE FLOOR! Nintendo) I SAY LOOK AT ME! I’M A PRETTY GIRL! Raphoon) Me...I AM NOT FAT AND MEATY - DO YOU WANT TO EAT ME? NO, I HOPE YOU DON’T! HOWEVER, SINCE I’M TICKED, THAT PRETTY GIRL IS PRETTY UGLY! Leonidas) *Bites Raphoon.* Val) o.o This is getting out of hand... Raphoon) HE BIT ME! HE BIT ME! I GOT RABIES TO BE SPREADING RIGHT NOW...NOT BE THE BITTEN ONE! Val) EVERYONE! CALM YO- Leonidas) Valentin! Hot girls on the Internet! Val) ...what the actual *Beep.* Nintendo) *Using the Internet and still possessing Ray* Huh? Leonidas) OOOOHHHH- Val) … >_> Raphoon) ATTENTION, WE’RE FIGHT- Screw it; Aaron’s girlfriend is hot. Val) :| Raphoon) She pets me, speaks to me, and most importantly listens to what I have to say. Leonidas) Cool story, bro. Raphoon) Not like you have any stories to tell. Val) Burn! Raphoon) I DECLARE REVENGE! RotRR: Episode 3 ''RotRR: Episode 2 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Broken Glasses Good Broken Glasses Bad I WANT THOSE GLASSES! Booooooooooooooooooooooo! Long Short Others + Others - Hi-yah! Spinzaku! '' Category:Revenge of the Resident Raccoon Category:Raphoon Razeun Category:Leonidas Category:FlareBurst Roxanoid Category:Nintendocan Category:Aaron Category:Valentin 98 Category:Ray (RP)